


Willing To Try

by DaddyStark



Series: The Chuck Shurley Chronicles [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Abuse, Amara ships it lmao, And hot, But Chuck Is Adorable and Hot, Chuck Deserves The Best, Chuck Finds Rowena Interesting, Chuck Has A Big Large Dick(s), Chuck Isn't Evil, Chuck Shurley Is a Good Person, Chuck Shurley Isn't Evil, Chuck Shurley is God, Chuck cares, Chuck's Here For Her Though, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluffy Ending, Good Person Chuck Shurley, I mean have you seen him??, Just Lazy, One Shot, Oneshot, Past Abuse, Post-Season/Series 11, Rowena Cares, Rowena Deserves The Best, Rowena Finds Chuck Interesting, Rowena Is Hesistant, Rowena has Issues, Slight Angst dealing with Rowena's Past, Writer Chuck Shurley, all the way, and pretty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:34:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27465004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaddyStark/pseuds/DaddyStark
Summary: Just the first story to go into my collection titled 'The Chuck Shurley Chronicles'. Chuck is legit my favorite character though and that's not even just for Supernatural. He's just awesome.
Relationships: Amara & Chuck Shurley, Amara & God (Supernatural), Rowena MacLeod & Chuck Shurley, Rowena MacLeod/Chuck Shurley
Series: The Chuck Shurley Chronicles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2006665
Comments: 12
Kudos: 7





	Willing To Try

**Author's Note:**

> Just the first story to go into my collection titled 'The Chuck Shurley Chronicles'. Chuck is legit my favorite character though and that's not even just for Supernatural. He's just awesome.

He really didn't know what to expect out of this conversation. Really he didn't. Chuck sometimes turns his omniscience and precognition off at random moments in time. 

What? He likes to be surprised every now and again. Knowing basically everything is boring. Trust me knowing everything is not as good as it sounds. Though despite who she is the worst thing she could do is say no. Thankfully. 

Amara somehow managed to convince him to do the deed. She 'shipped' the two of them and while Chuck did find her interesting, it was a mistake to teach Amara modern slang.

"Rowena you want to go on a date?" "I beg ya pardon?" Her thick Scottish accent formed around her question had escaped her mouth kept the two staring at each other in silence. 

Her squinted green eyes stared into his wide blue eyes before he simply shrugged. When he had come over for their normal friendly chats that was honestly not what she had expected to come out of his mouth. Especially not him.

Her eyes squinted in suspicion of the man besides her. Just what game was he playing? She already had two unpleasant experiences with the Holy Family, there wasn't about to be a third. 

"Explain yerself." She demanded simply to which Chuck released another carefree shrug and leaned back into the comfy chair. 

"I don't know. It's just that we've been hanging out for a while and I think you're interesting and smart. And very pretty." Chuck said taking a sip out of his teacup before letting go, it floating in the air next to him.

The beautiful redhead huffed at the revelation raising her eyebrow in a skeptical manner. "Did Fergus put ya up to this?" She asked as she took a sip from her teacup and setting it down on the table like a normal person. 

Though normal even without the whole God thing still wouldn't be the correct word to describe Chuck. Though now that she thought of it, normal wouldn't fit her either. 

Said God raised his hands in defense with an adorkable smile on his face and shook his head. Everything the man seemed to do just felt genuine but she wasn’t easily swayed by anyone.

"No. Crowley has nothing to do with this. He doesn't want to call me dad remember? I just that you're a really great, interesting individual and I'd like to be closer to you, that's all."

Rowena wasn't entirely sure how to respond to this newly acquired information. On the one hand any person who tried this act with her would be rejected immediately and that's the only thing that'll happen to them if she's having a good day. 

Other expected outcomes would involve her going along with it just for personal gain to then shatter the poor bastard's heart afterwards. 

That or murder. She isn't a good person and she was just fine with that. Chuck wasn't really one to judge anyone on morality. Not anymore anyway.

The thing was that Chuck seemed to have everything going for him and Rowena couldn't deny the attraction. No one could really. 

He was exceptionally good looking, dorky in a good way, extremely powerful, a good listener, and someone who more often than not meant the things he said. 

Sure, he was rather lazy as God but half the time she forgets the title and only sees him. Just like how he forgets how many people she's hurt and only sees her. 

He sees Rowena. She sees Chuck. And that's probably the best way to look at it. Then why the bloody hell was she so hesitant?!

Her gaze dropped to her lap and she hadn't even noticed that her hands were trembling as her mind reminded her just way she doesn't do love. 

All she saw was her tears hitting the floor and the sharp cuts littering over the female's daintily frail body sobbing pathetically over that monster. 

She hated it.She hated herself in that moment and the way she acted towards it made her _seethe_.

She would not go through that ever again. She would not be weak because she wasn't weak. She wasn’t.

That promise she made to herself to never be weak like that again stuck with the witch throughout these years. She plans to keep it.

That promise was something that defined who she was going to be and what she eventually became. That isn't something that could or would be thrown out the window because the adorable God flashes his bright beautiful eyes and is all cute and dorky. It isn't. 

Sometimes the worst people are the people you least expect and that was the harsh reality. Her lip began to tremble and she was contemplating on saying no.

But...she couldn't. Perhaps this was a mistake and maybe she's just setting herself up for more pain that she'll have to hide and bury deep down in the dark abyss that was her nonexistent heart. 

But seeing the way he looked so happy and excited at the prospect of her saying yes just did things that she couldn't explain to her. Things that are better left unexplained. 

Knowing him in these past couple of months...maybe...maybe she could give it a shot. Just maybe.

He was definitely something to keep up with and she wasn't getting any younger but he managed to keep things fun. Plus he called her pretty, one mustn't forget that.

"Promise me something Charles." She finally stated after awhile of silence which caused Chuck to perk up in just the most cute way. 

"Anything." Chuck said with no hesitation which caused a smile to escape despite her and she let out a sigh that she was unaware that she had been holding in. 

"Promise me...promise me that whatever may happen. Ya won't be like the rest." She said quietly with a hint of desperation in her voice to which Chuck looked at her seriously and soon a smile spread on his face.

"Of course." That was the final thing that Chuck said before getting up and moving forward to place a kiss on her cheek. 

The beautiful witch had flinched slightly at first but leaned into the heavenly kiss before Chuck pulled away that big goofy grin still painted on his face. 

Rowena chuckled for a moment before picking up her teacup and her normal demeanor took over once again. Of course something snarky was coming.

"Also promise me that ya'll be much bigger than the rest." She joked causing Chuck to let out a laugh and taking his floating teacup out of the air to sip from it.

"Well I can definitely guarantee you on that Ms. MacLeod. Me being The One, I am greatly gifted with fat, big, monstrous sizes of mindboggling proportions. I even have a little quirk to myself that you've never seen before." 

Chuck said confidently as Rowena raised a perfect eyebrow in curiosity. "Is that so? Do tell." She said egging Chuck to continue to which he simply smiled. "Ever seen someone with more than three?"

The two laughed at her reaction to that reveal as they continued to talk and poor tea. Rowena would definitely have some work to do before she could fully trust the God. But that was completely fine. 

Chuck would be there just as happy until the day she fully can. It would definitely be difficult but she was willing to try.


End file.
